Mickey's Christmas Carol
Mickey's Christmas Carol is a featurette released 16 December 1983. Summary On Christmas Eve in 19th-century London, Ebenezer Scrooge (Scrooge McDuck), a surly money-lender, does not share the merriment of Christmas. He declines his nephew Fred (Donald Duck)'s invitation to Christmas dinner, then brushes off two gentlemen (Rat and Mole from Disney's Wind in the Willows) fundraising aid for the poor. His loyal employee Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse) requests to have half of Christmas Day off. Scrooge agrees, albeit reluctantly, but says Cratchit will be docked half a day's pay. Scrooge continues his business and goes home just before midnight. In his house, Scrooge is visited by the ghost of his deceased business partner Jacob Marley (Goofy), who warns him that he is condemned in the afterlife and Scrooge will face the same torment unless he repents of his wicked, miserly ways. Marley informs Scrooge that three time-travelling spirits will visit him during the night. As Marley leaves, he falls downstairs after he avoids tripping over Scrooge's cane. Scrooge is visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past (Jiminy Cricket), who takes him back in time to his early life. They visit his time as an employee under Fezziwig (Mr. Toad). Fezziwig throws a Christmas party where the young Scrooge meets a young woman named Isabelle (Daisy Duck), whom he falls in love with. Ten years later, Scrooge is more focused on making money, and when Isabelle remarks she has been paying a mortgage on a cottage intended for their honeymoon and is wondering when he will propose marriage to her, Scrooge instead forecloses on the cottage, with the Ghost remarking he lost Isabelle forever. A distraught Scrooge dismisses the Ghost as he returns to the present, lamenting his past actions. Scrooge next meets the gigantic, merry Ghost of Christmas Present (Willie the Giant). Scrooge and the Ghost visit Bob's house, learning his family is surprisingly content with their small dinner. Scrooge takes pity on Bob's ill son Tiny Tim (Mortie Mouse). The Ghost remarks "If present shadows remain unchanged, I see an empty chair where Tiny Tim once sat", then disappears. Smoke fills the streets, revealing the Ghost of Christmas Future, who appears as a silent, cloaked figure; the Ghost takes Scrooge to a future cemetery, where Scrooge is shocked to see Bob and his wife (Minnie Mouse) mourning Tiny Tim's grave. He then overhears two weasel gravediggers who are amused that no one attended the funeral of the man whose grave they are digging. After the weasels leave, Scrooge asks whose grave this belongs to. The ghost lights a cigar, revealing his face (he was actually Pete) and darkly remarks "Why yours, Ebenezer Scrooge; the richest man in the cemetery". The ghost shoves him into his empty coffin which opens to reveal the fires of Hell, laughing uproariously while Scrooge vows to repent. Awakening in his bedroom on Christmas Day, Scrooge decides to surprise Bob’s family with a turkey dinner and ventures out to spread happiness and joy around London. He accepts Fred's invitation, then donates a sizable amount of money to the gentlemen he earlier spurned. Scrooge then goes to the Cratchit house, at first putting on a stern demeanor, but reveals he intends on raising Bob’s salary and making him his partner in his counting house. Scrooge and the Cratchits celebrate Christmas. Category:Daisy Category:Goofy Category:Pete Category:Chip 'n' Dale Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Category:Ducklopedia